Obesity is a health crisis of epic proportions. The health burden of obesity, measured by quality-adjusted life-years lost per adult, has surpassed that of smoking to become the most serious, preventable cause of death. In the U.S., about 34% of adults have obesity, up from 31% in 1999 and about 15% in the years 1960 through 1980. Obesity increases the rate of mortality from all causes for both men and women at all ages and in all racial and ethnic groups. Obesity also leads to social stigmatization and discrimination, which decreases quality of life dramatically. The chronic diseases that result from obesity cost the U.S. economy more than $150 billion in weight-related medical bills each year. Furthermore, about half of the obese population, and 25% of the general population, have metabolic syndrome, a condition associated with abdominal obesity, hypertension, increased plasma triglycerides, decreased HDL cholesterol, and insulin resistance, which increases the risk for type-2 diabetes (T2DM), stroke and coronary heart disease (Harwood, Expert Opin. Ther. Targets 9: 267, 2005).
Diet and exercise, even when used in conjunction with the current pharmacotherapy, do not provide sustainable weight loss needed for long-term health benefit. Currently, only a few anti-obesity drugs are approved in the U.S., the fat absorption inhibitor orlistat (Xenical®), the 5-HT2C antagonist lorcaserin (Belviq®), and the combination therapy phentermine/topiramate (Qsymia®). Unfortunately, poor efficacy and unappealing gastrointestinal side effects limit the use of orlistat. Surgery can be effective but is limited to patients with extremely high Body Mass Indices (BMI) and the low throughput of surgery limits the impact of this modality to about 200 k patients per year. The majority of obesity drugs in clinical development are designed to reduce caloric intake through central action in the CNS (e.g., anorectics and satiety agents). However, the FDA has taken an unfavorable position against CNS-active agents, due to their modest efficacy and observed/potential side-effect profiles.
The continuing and increasing problem of obesity, and the current lack of safe and effective drugs for treating it, highlight the overwhelming need for new drugs to treat this condition and its underlying causes.
Another ongoing problem is the lack of antifungal drugs with activity against a broad range of fungal pathogens. Often, a given antifungal drug will have activity against one fungal species but lack activity against other, even closely related, species, such as Candida albicans, Candida krusei, and Candida parapsilosis. 